


Musical Exchange

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas doesn't feel out of place at all in Odd's band. In fact, he's found it a little more pleasant than otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post return to the past in "Seeing is Believing."

It seemed strange, Nicolas thought, to be hanging out with these people. He was used to being Herb's shadow, and Herb often shadowed Sissi when she'd let them, leaving him a mostly unnoticed shadow of a shadow. Nicolas had begun this routine thinking that Herb was only one willing to hang out with him. And of course, that Sissi was very pretty. And now, though tired of how Sissi and Herb treated him, he still stuck with them. It was just to be in any group at all. Nicolas thought no one else would accept him. School was hard enough without any friends.

But when he'd heard about Odd's new band, right away he'd wanted to try out for it. Music was something he really liked, and he also knew it was something he was good at. Odd had rolled his eyes when reluctantly giving him the flier, but he'd been surprised at how quickly the group had accepted him after he tried out. He'd taken a moment to be pleased with himself then. But then again, they'd also let Jim into the band. Nicolas supposed they just really needed members. Either that or took Delmas's insisting they include everyone seriously.

But now, that didn't seem to really matter. Nicolas sat silently in front of his drum set. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't that different from hanging out with Sissi and Herb and the rest. He was included, not really having much to say. Right now Odd and Jim argued. Nicolas didn't want to get involved, so he quietly looked at the group, playing the well known role of fool as he daydreamed.

As Ulrich got involved with the argument too, Yumi loudly sighed, and shook her head. Everyone else took no notice of her displeasure, but Nicolas looked silently her way. Yumi noticed this and turned to him and smiled, and he returned the gesture. Yumi shrugged as she motioned towards the others. Being around Yumi, even able to engage in silent communication with Yumi was surprisingly pleasant.

Yeah, Yumi was an unexpected pleasure in this project. For some reason, Nicolas had always assumed she was Ulrich's clique's tomboyish version of Sissi, bossy and demanding. This was affirmed when he had tried out. Odd had a whole list of conditions for Nicolas before they let him into the band, but Yumi had interrupted him. "Forget it, Odd. He's in, and that's that." Odd had then let Yumi have the last word, the same as Nicolas and Herb let Sissi.

But Yumi turned out to be very different from Sissi. Yumi took the time to greet him, ask him how he was doing, and include him, even in small ways as she had right then. Nicolas found whatever small crush he still had on Sissi fading, and now he had become very attracted to Yumi. Though Herb would call him crazy if he said it, he definitely saw why Ulrich preferred her to Sissi.

"How about you, Nicolas? What do you think? I'm right, aren't I?" Odd insisted.

"Um... Okay," Nicolas agreed. He hadn't really been paying attention, only daydreaming about Yumi.

"Poliakoff, you must see the merit to using the song I've written back in the 80's," Jim insisted.

"Sure Jim," Nicolas agreed.

"You can't agree with both of us, you dunce!" Odd shouted.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like getting involved in your stupid argument. I don't know about you guys, but I feel more like practicing the songs we've agreed on already," Yumi said.

"Yeah. I think so too," Nicolas quickly said. This time, he really did.

"Fine," Odd agreed grudging, though obviously seeing the merit to what Yumi said. "We'll talk about this later."

As they finally got to practicing, Nicolas took attention to his drums as he listened to Yumi's sweet voice in the music. As he became absorbed in the music, only one other thought came out. Would it be that weird to anyone if he started to pursue Yumi? If he could ever work up the nerve, he'd give it a try.


End file.
